revengeabcfandomcom-20200216-history
Plea
Plea is the 21st episode of Season 4 and is the 87th episode overall. Summary EMILY FIGHTS FRIEND AND FOE TO DISCOVER THE TRUTH ABOUT VICTORIA -- Emily enlists Nolan and Jack to help prove her innocence while Ben takes measures to keep her locked up. Recap Emily/Amanda is set to be charged in the murder of Victoria Grayson. If she’s found guilty, she’ll spend the rest of her life in prison. Bail is granted during the arraignment, but Emily/Amanda must wear an ankle monitor. Ben advises her to ditch any notion of trying to get out of the thing. His words have little effect. Emily/Amanda admits to Jack that she chased after him that night at the airport. She wants him to stay in the Hamptons. She wants to be with him. She wants them to have a chance. Nolan interrupts a near-miss kiss with news that he’s found a way to ditch the ankle monitor. The search is on for Mason Treadwell. David is feeling the effects of his chemotherapy, but he wants to be the one to go after Mason. That’s not going to happen. Emily/Amanda slips the police monitor on her father so he can’t leave. She heads off to find Mason. Unfortunately, Ben is hip to her deception. Emily/Amanda is snatched up by the police moments after learning that Mason was hanging with a regal-looking woman. Could it be Victoria? Louise tracks down Charlotte. She’s looking for a way to get access to Victoria’s penthouse for mementoes for the funeral. Charlotte isn’t planning on attending the memorial service. As for Victoria’s belongings, Charlotte gives Louise permission to go through her mother’s things. Nolan is already doing this in an attempt to clear his friend. Once he leaves, Louise finds evidence suggesting that Victoria may have orchestrated a setup. Jack tells Margaux that Emily was framed. He believes Victoria needed more than one partner in crime to pull this off. Margaux could be in the middle of this entire thing. Emily/Amada tells her dad that she needs five minutes alone with her. This is just before David collapses onto the floor suffering some kind of seizure. Jack calls upon an old friend in the security business. A short time later, Margaux is accused of shoplifting some jewelry. She was framed in order to get her placed in a jail cell next to Emily/Amanda. Emily/Amanda threatens violence in order to get the information she desires. A short time later, she tells Ben that Victoria is still alive. Emily/Amanda claims that Victoria used the body and dental records of a woman who died a week ago as part of her frame job. Ben doesn’t believe her, but he listens to her story anyway. Margaux and Mason were part of a master plan to make the world believe that Emily/Amanda is a bigger monster than Victoria had ever been. The only problem is that she doesn’t know where the supposedly-crispy Queen of the Hamptons is right now. Ben doesn’t believe Emily’s theory at all. However, Louise gives him a reason to think twice when she shows him the black hoodie that was worn by the person who attacked Victoria. She found it hidden in the penthouse. Emily/Amanda’s theory is that Margaux was the true assailant. Ben checks on the body of the woman who died last week. It’s missing. Louise tells a just-sprung Margaux about the hoodie she found in the penthouse. The possibility that Nolan planted it there is floated. Louise buys into this theory. Margaux secretly makes a phone call to an unknown individual whose services she now needs. David lets his daughter know that his cancer has spread to his brain. They are stopping chemotherapy. There’s no way to fight this. David has maybe six months to live. Emily/Amanda refuses to give up on him. She wants to fight. She makes her father vow that he’ll fight, too. Ben breaks into the home of Mary Gaines, the recently-deceased woman whose body went missing. He hears a noise in a room down the hall. A door opens. Out steps Victoria Grayson. She’s alive! Ben can’t believe it. The shocked look on his face turns to one of anguish when he’s stabbed from behind. Ben crumbles to the floor. A stunned Victoria looks up at the hit woman with the knife. Guess we now know who Margaux called. Cast Main Cast * Madeleine Stowe as Victoria Grayson * Emily VanCamp as Amanda Clarke * Gabriel Mann as Nolan Ross * Nick Wechsler as Jack Porter * James Tupper as David Clarke * Karine Vanasse as Margaux LeMarchal * Brian Hallisay as Ben Hunter * Elena Satine as Louise Ellis Guest Cast * Courtney Love as White Gold * Roger Bart as Mason Treadwell * Tom Amandes as Lawrence Stamberg * Drew Rausch as Daryl * Christa B. Allen as Charlotte Clarke Co-Starring * Kal Bennett as Simone * Stephen Mendel as Judge Moss * Angela E. Gibbs as Ada Ganz * Dee Baldus as Gail * Jayden Lund as Gus * Stewart Skelton as Henri * Ajarae Coleman as Jail Guard * Josh Breeding as Morgue Clerk * Cazimir Milostan as Desk Sergeant Quotes :Amanda Clarke: I want to be with you. ---- :Amanda Clarke: I'm not pleading to anything. ---- :Margaux LeMarchal: I don't know anything. :Amanda Clarke: And I don't believe you. Soundtrack Gallery Videos Revenge 4x22 Promo "Plea" (HD) Pictures 4x21 1.jpg 4x21 2.jpg 4x21 3.jpg 4x21 4.jpg 4x21 5.jpg 4x21 6.jpg 4x21 7.jpg 4x21 8.jpg 4x21 9.jpg 4x21 10.jpg 4x21 11.jpg 4x21 12.jpg 4x21 13.jpg 4x21 14.jpg 4x21 15.jpg 4x21 16.jpg 4x21 17.jpg 4x21 18.jpg 4x21 19.jpg 4x21 20.jpg 4x21 21.jpg 4x21 22.jpg 4x21 23.jpg 4x21 24.jpg 4x21 25.jpg 4x21 26.jpg 4x21 27.jpg 4x21 28.jpg 4x21 29.jpg 4x21 30.jpg 4x21 31.jpg 4x21 32.jpg 4x21 33.jpg 4x21 34.jpg 4x21 35.jpg 4x21 36.jpg 4x21 37.jpg 4x21 38.jpg 4x21 39.jpg 4x21 40.jpg 4x21 41.jpg 4x21 42.jpg 4x21 43.jpg 4x21 44.jpg 4x21 45.jpg 4x21 46.jpg 4x21 47.jpg 4x21 48.jpg 4x21 49.jpg 4x21 50.jpg 4x21 51.jpg Trivia *This is the first episode where Christa B. Allen is credited as Guest Cast. References Category:Images Category:Images of Characters Category:Images from Episodes